injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundy is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Grundy makes use of his massive size and undead strength in combat. Biography Way back in the past, Cyrus Gold was a wealthy merchant that had a relatively safe life in Gotham City. However, a group of criminals would kill him and dump him in Slaughter Swamp. Many years later, his body would be imbued with its vegetation, thus being resurrected as the zombie-like monster Solomon Grundy. His name being a reference to the nursery rhyme, he would become a constant enemy with the first Green Lantern, Batman, and members of the Justice Society of America. Powers and Abilities Solomon Grundy is a unique zombie exposed to mystical forces from his 'birthplace' in Slaughter Swamp. As such, he possesses superhuman strength almost on par with the likes of Superman and Shazam's caliber of power allowing him to go blow for blow with and even overpower demigods like Wonder Woman, and while he is technically dead, his warped body is so resilient and durable he is practically invulnerable to conventional harm. Whenever actually injured, or his body is damaged to the point of death once again, Grundy can regenerate any lost flesh or limbs, even regrowing entire organs and a totally destroyed head. Aside from his great strength and regeneration powers, Grundy makes use of the various sharp implements impaled over his body, and can even force his body to spew out rotten fumes from his back that are poisonous when inhaled. Though powerful and almost impossible to kill permanently, Grundy is not considered a major threat by many due to his limited intelligence and the fact that lethal force can be used against him without actually killing him for good. Special Moves *'Cleaver Spin:' Grundy rips a cleaver off his back and slashes his opponent in a sudden spinning strike. The Meter Burn version adds damage and causes the opponent to bounce. *'Walking Corpse:' Grundy grabs his opponent and headbutts them. The Meter burn version has Grundy grab the reeling opponent and throw them face first over his shoulder. *'Grave Rot:' Grundy emits a rotten fume from his body, damaging any nearby enemies. The Meter Burn version increases the damage of the fumes. *'Dead Air:' Grundy grabs his opponent and tosses them over his shoulder. The Meter Burn version has Grundy throw his opponent higher into the air. *'Swamp Hands:' Grundy stomps on the ground, causing a swamp puddle to appear under his opponent and for several rotten hands to attack them. The Meter Burn version has the arms hold Grundy's opponent in place. *'To The Grave:' Grundy grabs his midair enemy and throws them aside. Mobile Exclusive Moves * Dead's Blood: 'Like a titan of old, Grundy demonstrates his raw strength by making both the ground and air tremble. * '''Death to All: '''Grundy unleashes a mix-up of deadly strikes. * '''Can't Stop Grundy: '''Grundy overwhelms his opponents with a quick series of mauling attacks. Other Moves *'Grab: Grundy lifts his opponent by their head and punches them in the back. Character Trait The Pain Chain: Solomon Grundy's character trait is a throw that can be linked with multiple other throws. Up to 3 types of throws can be chained into, each granting him a special ability, such as giving him a power boost, buffing his defense, or resisting chip damage. Spending meter for the initial grab of The Pain Chain will make the grab unblockable and give Grundy super armor. Super Move When Solomon Grundy activates his super move, he enters a new mode where he gains armor for a limited amount of time until his super meter is drained. In this armor, Grundy will not recieve any knockback and recieves a little bit of damage when hit. Any physical attack Solomon Grundy uses initiates his super move, no matter if his attacks connect in air or on the ground. *'Grave Digger: '''Solomon Grundy pulls a cleaver out from his back and slices his enemy with it, he then proceeds to pick up the enemy and throw him/her. As the enemy gets up, Grundy pulls out a tombstone from his chest and smashes it over his/her head. Move List Ending ''The battle over, Grundy eluded capture and returned to his swamp to heal his wounds. During regeneration, Grundy found he could channel the elemental force of The Red. All animal life would bend to his rule. His increased power also allowed him to resurrect the long-lost Grey force. Now instead of ruling Earth's creature, he could simply destroy them. After defeating the world's heroes, Grundy turned Earth into his version of paradise. He now rules over a grey and lifeless planet. Trivia *Fred Tatasciore previously voiced Solomon Grundy in Batman: Arkham City, and went on to reprise his role in the DC Super Hero Girls franchise in addition to two LEGO video games including LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and LEGO DC Super-Villains. *When viewed in the Characters Archives in Bonus Features, his tombstone reads "Born - 1944 Died - 1895." *Solomon Grundy is the first revealed character of the cast to be able to hit someone with his super move while airborne. *Solomon Grundy is the only character released thus far in Injustice: Gods Among Us whose Super Move cannot be linked with his normal moves to create a combo. All other characters, even Batgirl and Killer Frost are capable of finishing off combos with a Super Move. *In one of the clash dialogues with Hawkgirl, Grundy refers to her as "Bird-Nose". This is a reference to "The Terror Beyond", an episode of the Justice League animated series where Hawkgirl and Solomon Grundy form a genuine friendship. This friendship is referenced again in the S.T.A.R. Labs Challenges, where Grundy's missions involve searching for Hawkgirl. *Grundy will occasionally recite part of his poem while using his Character Trait. *Solomon is the tallest and heaviest character in the game. * Grundy regime also is technically the only Grundy that will recite his poem. Category:Villains Category:Power Users Category:Males Category:Regime Member Category:Justice League Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Injustice Playable Characters